Open my heart this Christmas
by WritingReaper
Summary: Hi guys! So I haven't been on in a while. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MY HETALIA STORIES AND MORE KNB SHORT STORIES. But here's a little story about hope this CHristmas! And I am starting a nice story for all those single people on Valentines Day!


What if a lie could turn everything into an upsetting experience that made you succeed in the ending after the perpetual decline of you self preference? Lying is a sin,which means its bad but in the way of life, could it mean something else?

~_ A chilling and snowy afternoon_~

The phone suddenly rang.I groggily got up from my nap on the couch,then clicked speaker phone without hesitation.

" Hello." I asked paranoid.

The dial tone soon gave me a hastily under my breath ,I began the usual routine. Sleep, Facebook , eat and repeat. The computer monitor wheezed to life from its umber of the dozens of files my brother had left opened. One by one I clicked them shut and began a fresh page. The login of the Facebook page was quicker than usual. The notification of 1 message stood out like a white cloud in an endless blue sky. As clicking the message box, a chat suddenly sprang up with a loud "ping". The message was from Helen , a girl ,I had trusted easily on the first few days of school.

" Danise!" Helen typed quickly,

" How's your Christmas?"

"Fine" replying quickly. Terrible, my thoughts singsonged.

" Well I got to go skiing and I'm in the mountains an-".

Helen was the type that you would think as the person you could count on for your problems but no. She was the one who's problems always came first and if someone was talking some little gossip about her, expect a call once you got home. For example, once she and I got in a fight and I told her that I really wanted to punch her that bad, but I apologized soon after we made up. Though,she returned my call and told me the exact same thing, talk about shallow , whenever I make a funny sarcastic joke, her pessimistic side always interferes and makes the mood all gloomy.  
Well let me just cut it short for you, giving her your phone number and trust is the biggest mistakes you will make.

Suddenly a sharp ping erupted my up coming over the large amount of activities that Helen had acquired in only...4 seconds? I shook my had in disbelief,talk about blowing up her bubble bigger than her head.

The lids of my eyes drooped shut until they focused on one line that stood out from all and casually , making way to the subject I really wanted more information about, typing slowly was the best answer.

"Oh! And btw I have a boyfriend , but don't tell my parents, shhh!"

A boyfriend? You ... Have a boyfriend, is this whole world gone insane? Oh well at least be happy for her.

" Wow Helen. That's awesome."

" Yeah, I know right? I met him at the ski lodge we're staying at and he's a model!"

Ok now I have a funny feeling about this for sure.

"So does he have a cute friend?" I joked playfully.

Helen didn't respond immediately so I continued to go reading the manga, I had just started last night . A small ping, followed by many other small pings sounded like an orchestra badly rehearsed. Clicking back to the messages,my face froze.

" We' ll now that you mention it.. He DOES have this cute friend."

**PING**

"And well Carter, that's his name ,my boyfriend,and his friend Joey wanted to look at my friends' list."

**PING**

"So when we were looking through my friends list, showing each of you guys one by one,Joey stopped at your profile."

Ok, creepy much?

Alright I know I' m sounding like a totally bitch towards her, but this has happened to me boyfriend,fake relationship,fake feelings, and one humiliated person, me.  
I swore to myself that I would never let this same mistake happen to me twice.

"Mhmm" I agreed.

" Yeah , we'll he is kinda interested in you. "

My face suddenly hurt, twitching with annoyance .I wasn't going to give in to this slowly typed each word with care.

"Yup. And I'm going to meet them now."

I tried to keep myself from being a dark, sadistic person that I was.

"Kay , tell them say hi."

Helen logged out after reading the message. Smiling with anticipation, I bounced up and down in the polyester leathering. The night dawned down with my mind wandering of what could a real Christmas miracle could bring.

_~The next day ~_

The early morning gave a surprising twist. Instead of the urgency of being patient and waiting for someone to wake decided the call at 7:00 am. The impatient rings seemed to deliberately know that I would lunge out of bed and force my half asleep body to answer the phone. But, I didn't until the 12th ring.

"WHAT!"I spat at her through the phone.

" Omigosh! Go online. " she practically shrieked.

"No."

" But I, he-"

"No. I am currently sleeping and I am really NOT in a good mood, so goodbye."  
Clicking the phone to end the call,I returned to my umber of my mind wander into a carefree zone, nothing was in my control.


End file.
